Rob
Rob, is a secondary villain created by DiamondLord when he was evil. Rob is partnered with Tornado and Owl and is a minion of ShadowLife. History When Jack Spidrox became the new DiamondLord, he decided to create an army. DiamondLord used his powers to transform an ordinary coffee machine into a robot. Since then, Rob allied himself with his close friend Owl and has been a villain since then. Personality Rob is a silent and rather unintelligent henchmen who listens to ShadowLife and Owl. He takes orders from both of them without disobeying but will gladly fight anyone when someone asks him to. Rob has displayed little personality but has shown on numerous occasions that he loves to fight. He loves to fight opponents he deems powerful and won't give up on any fight. Rob has shown to be great friends with Owl and the two have long conversations with each other. However, Owl has stated that these conversations are somewhat simple but still enjoyable. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Rob possess great physical strength as he's able to hold his own against opponents like Pharaoh and X1. He has shown to easily overpower beings smaller than him. He can easily crush and punch through rocks and large boulders. Enhanced Durability: Rob is also very durable as he's capable of taking powerful attacks with ease. He has shown to shrug off attacks from the likes of X2 and Boat (Robot). Furthermore, he has shown to endure heavy blows of blunt force from powerhouses such as Pharaoh and Cargo (PowerForm). Enhanced Speed: Rob is incredible fast and can keep up with the likes of FireRider and Owl. His incredible speed combined with his formidable strength allows him to tackle opponents with great power and force behind his attacks. Energy Ball Projection: Rob is able to project energy balls to toss at his foes between his hands. These energy balls vary in sizes and strength but can damage durable opponents such as SpiderBear and Schotel and knock down opponents such as X2 and Key. Fist/Wing Attacks: Rob is also able to use various fist based attacks such as Dynamic Punch and Electric Punch. Rob is also capable of using powerful wing based attacks such as Steel Wing and Aerial Ace. Attack Swallowing: Rob can swallow any type of attack, regardless of their size. He is able to store these attacks in his capsule but it gets full after having swallowed three separate attacks. Meaning that he has to release the attacks, after he absorbed them a few times, in the form of a powerful combined energy blast. Flight/Levitation: Rob is capable of flight and levitation in the air. He can fly and levitate in the air continuously and maintain that strength effortlessly. Scald Generation: Rob can generate boiling hot black coffee like liquids from his head faucet. These hot liquids are powerful enough to counter OldDrox's scald generation and melt ice of most kinds such as that from SpiderBear. Heat Generation: Rob can also generate heat energy for a variety of purposes. He can channel the heat through his hands to enhance the power of his physical blows. He can also create waves of heat energy for a variety of purposes. He can also release his "inner" heat energy in an all out omnidirectional blast, but it leaves him exhausted. Heat Aura: Rob has a natural heat aura meaning that his body is surrounded with heat for defensive and/or offensive purposes. His heating aura allows him to take no damage from cold and hot based attacks and moves. Ice Resistance: Rob is also naturally resisted towards cold and ice off any kind. He can easily endure powerful cold blizzards as well as the coldest of temperatures. Signature Moves Rob's signature moves are: *'Swallow': When an attacks reaches Rob, he opens his capsule and swallows the attack(s) in it. His body then briefly becomes outlined in blue and his defenses are raised. *'Spit Up': When Rob has used Swallow on an attack, he can release the attacks in the form of a powerful blue blast. He does lose his raised stats that occurred when using Swallow. Weaknesses/Resistances Capsule Separation: Without his capsule on his back, Rob's most powerful asset is unusable making him less formidable. Limited Attack Absorption: Rob's capsule gets full after a few attacks and will not be able anymore to absorb any until he has released them. Trivia *Rob still can make coffee even though he cannot transform back nor does he need to refill. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Robots